


Soft Stories and Inserts

by CandieBox



Series: Your in Love [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drabble Collection, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Painting your friends, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Sickfic, Xeno, being shy, getting drunk, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandieBox/pseuds/CandieBox
Summary: A collection of reader-insert drabbles. So far these can be taken as romantic or friendly.Only feel good and happy times allowed or bad times that end good.Low rating for now but it might change.





	1. Megatron x Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
So this will be my first posted work.  
I was going to just post Megatron x You drabbles here cause i love the old man a lot but I also love a lot of other bots too so here we are. I'll post soft reader insert stories here.
> 
> I'd love if you comment and if you gave me requests!
> 
> Thanks a ton.

Megatron looked over to see you still curled up on the window. Old towel beside you, second-hand sweater, and tights on. Your knees up and a canvas separating you and your legs. Painting again.

He knew that pose would eventually start to hurt your back. He has insisted, multiple times, that you find a different way to paint but your excuse is that it 'Helps you feel more creative.' Megatron would disagree but he couldn't stop you.

Nor would he honestly want to stop you. Your art was perfect and you so rarely made time to indulge in your hobbies. Between helping Swerve at the bar, staff meetings, doing paperwork for your Earth boss, and trying to keep Rodimus from making horrible life decisions; you had your tiny hands full.

Tiny hands that were currently trying to rub skin-safe paint off on a ragged cloth towel. You had gotten the paint from Sunstreaker who you called a friend thought he wasn't sure how you managed it.

Just as he was musing about how strange your choice in friends was he saw you glance up. It was a quick movement and he figured you didn't catch him actively watching you. How many times have you looked over while he was truly trying to work?

He was slightly hunched over the small desk in his hab with a small stack of datapads. You most likely thought he was engrossed in work but actually he had been struggling to get through the reports because he was currently distracted.

Megatron let a sigh out through his vents and decided it was now or never. He looked fully in your direction and called your name. "I've been wondering what you've been working on. Rather diligently this evening if I do say so." He leans more fully onto his forearms. Resting and stretching his backstruts slightly. 

The gentle heartfelt smile that you give him is almost enough to stop his spark. "It's a surprise though...its almost done." You break eye contact to look at whatever 'surprise' you've made.

"I started this weeks ago but I've been so busy. Thank you for inviting me to spend the evening in your room." Your looking at him with that look again. It's too tender to be pointed at the likes of him. Before he can apologize for not actually doing anything entertaining you cut him off. "We haven't done anything but I appreciate the quiet. It's such a rarity on this ship!"

"Agreed. The crew acts as if the ship is powered by chaos." He says it so flippantly that it startled a quiet laugh from you. Though you try to cover it with your hand to avoid being too loud.

"If that were the case I'm glad they never seem to stop." You have a satisfied pull to the corners of your mouth. You've left a smear of light blue across your cheek from your painted fingers.

Either you didn't notice or care. It doesn't belong there but you look so pleased and in your element. He can't help but stare. Stunning.

Belatedly he realizes he's come to a stand. Your giving him this curious look. Might as well finish the action then. He rises fully and crosses the small space between his desk and window. Still too tall; he bends down.

You don't look afraid. He realizes you've never looked afraid. Never looked at him with fear in your beautiful eyes. The closest ever would be when you were new to the ship and concerned about getting stepped on. Not like you worry about that at this point in your journey. Everyone had suddenly learned to watch where they stepped (excluding Whirl but who was surprised.)

"What?" It holds no venom but it feels like your challenging him. Megatron knows that you're not but he can't help but feel like your encouraging him. Maybe daring him to act. Though the thought of you doing so is amusing. With your tilted head and the quizzical look your wearing. 

You haven't stopped smiling at him.

He reaches for you. Afraid he might scare you off like some kind of skittish animal. You keep watching him. Never breaking eye contact but it doesn't feel bad. He rubs the tip of his digit along the side of your cheek. Pulling up most of the tint. It left a very faint stain on your skin.

Your mouth forms a gentle 'oh' as you see the paint on him. "Thanks." 

He nods to you as you glance at your painting. He suspects your worried he's trying to peek at it. "Would you like to see it? I have to render it a bit more but it's pretty much done."

"If you would like me to see it but you do not have to show me if you are not done." He purposely keeps his eyes on you. Not even glancing at the smear of colors you've painted. The most he can gather from his peripheral vision is that it might be a person. Specifically a bot. Frankly he's horribly curious about who has captured your attention. Though if it's Rodimus Megatron isn't sure he'll be as excited to see it.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." There's a twinkle in your eye as you turn the canvas. "Paints' still wet. No touching."

He loses his breath. It's slightly abstract color wise and his knowledge on art styles isn't refined enough to pinpoint a style. Instead of harsh grays you've used blues and purples with a splash of soft yellow for the lighting. The background is a swirling mix of dark blues. The whole painting, though colorful, has a somewhat somber yet regal air to it.

And its him. 

You've caught him looking slightly down and to the side. Not looking away necessarily but avoiding eye contact perhaps? His spark swells with the knowledge this is what you've been working on. How many times did you sketch him to get the desiered results? Did you keep them? He has so many questions but he can't bring himself to ask. 

Your watching him. He knows your watching him and waiting for his response but he's speechless. "I thought going with something Pop Art but with the texture and feel of impressionism would really push what I was going for but...I feel like it might look silly now." You sound upset. Not heartbroken but disappointed. In yourself.

"Never." It's barely a word. More of a breath really. He looks to you then back to the painting. "Thank you."

The shy smile that you give him is perfect.


	2. Rodimus Sick Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are so fragile. Almost anything can take them down. Except you. Your always great. Rodimus knows germs can't hurt you!
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every drabble collection needs a sick fic right?

It had started with you clearing your throat. It's not like Rodimus has never heard you do it before but there was something so grating sounding and wrong when you did it this time. "Excuse me." You mumbled when several bots looked your way, including Rodimus.

That was three days ago and you've been pretending everything was fine ever since. Clearing your throat and drinking lots of water. It might have taken him a bit but he had you figured out! You were getting human sick and the orange speedster knew he was going to have to drag you away from your work. Damn you and being able to balance a social life with your love for getting your work done.

The red speedster would have loved to call it a medical emergency and drag you off an hour before your shift ended but he knew you would get pissed. Which would lead to getting you worked up and maybe raising your voice such wouldn't be good for you. By Primus he just wanted to drag you to his hab and curl up with you. Help you get better. You'd look so cute curled up in soft fabric blankets!

A bonus would be that if you fell asleep on him he could skip his shift. That would be a little selfish but it wouldn't be the worst excuse he's ever used. Though sticking with you wasn't even about using it to miss his shift. He was concerned about his cute human.

Eventually 'Closing time' came around and Magnus was going to come in to replace you and Rodimus got a bit of down time before coming back in. You'd get the rest of the cycle off because humans couldn't stay active as long as Cybertronians could. 

"Hey, you don't sound too good. Have you had that checked on yet?" Not the smoothest slide into a topic but he didn't want to risk you talking your way out.

You sigh and start heading toward the door. "I don't need to get it checked out. It's the dry air in here."

He paused. Dry air?

"Are you sure it's just that? You could probably have Ratchet check it just to be sure. No one wants you getting sick or anything!" He tried to keep his voice down. Getting other bots in on this might not actually help him convince you to take time off.

"Rodimus I'm sure things are fine. We haven't even landed anywhere, let alone anywhere organic, in months. If I was sick, and i'm not, then i don't think germs would have waited this long to take me down." You say with confidence but Rodimus still isn't totally convinced.

It wasn't until later than night when Rodimus finally got off his shift and was walking into Swerve's did he spot you. Sitting on the bar counter and trying to quietly cough into a rag. With the look Swerve was shooting you the minibot was just as concerned as Rodimus.

He caught the tail end of you trying to reassure Swerve that you just needed a drink. 

"I don't think it's dry air." You seemed to wilt at his claim. "Your getting human sick and you need to rest. Not be drinking. I might be able to pull it off but come on."

"Yeah, I'm only human." Rodimus would smirk at that but the glare you shoot him could strip paint if weaponized.

"Sure im small but you don't have to remind me of how fragile I am. I know you guys probably don't have common colds but you don't have to treat me like coughing is going to kill me!"

The nearest mechs make sure to avert their attention from whatevers lovers spat this was. Not like either of you two would admit you liked each other but that was a problem for a later time.

"We don't think your going to die because you coughed too much! We do think your fragile but uh we know you are tougher than we always assume you to be. That's only because your so small though." The more words that pour out of his mouth the deeper the hole he's digging himself gets.

He pushes on though. "It might be because we're used to being so much bigger than you. So when you don't look 100% we think somethings wrong because...yo-you know. As Cybertronians it's hard to kill us so...uh. Hard to kill ya know and we get concerned because your not?" 

That's the weakest end to any argument Rodimus has ever heard but Swerve did make a few fair points. He might be exaggerating how sick you are because of his own views on your status of 'being easily killed.'

"I just want to prove to you that I'm not going to brea-" your own lungs decide to violently cut you off by deciding they were going to turn into sand paper.

"Maybe take them to Ratchet or something? I don't need anyone thinking I poison people or something." The look Swerve is giving you is a weird mix of concerned, disgusted, and fascinated.

Though the look goes completely missed by you as your trying to convince your lungs to stay put. Tears starting to stream down your flushed cheeks.

"Didn't even have to tell me" Rodimus has scooped you up as quickly yet gently as he could and is rushing you out the door before the red minibot can babble on anymore.

The trip to Medway is anything but quick. Ratchet made sure both of you knew how foolish you were being. Rodimus for not ordering you to a check-up when he originally thought you were sick and you for just being dumb.

The prescription is bed rest, nutrition packets that Preceptor made for you, and maybe hot tea. The bonus was that Rodimus said he'd stay by you as long as he could.

Maybe next time you would go straight to him when you felt under the death and not try to tough it out. Anyone would like a 20 ft tall metal man to take care of them for a week.


	3. Megatron and Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem means a lot to me. It's kind of silly the.   
Also i know the poem is sad but ive always seen it as bitter sweet.  
Though that could be my nostalgia connected to it.  
Either way it seemed fitting so I wanted to use it.

This was a bad episode. Your backstabbing mind keeps throwing terrible and impossible scenarios at you. Anything from the boys who have grown to care about you suddenly shunning you to your now long-distance friends ignoring your messages. In the end your brain is telling you your alone. If someone cared, they would be here with you. Talking to you. Helping you feel better.

A choked off cry and you come to the conclusion you don't want help. Not friendly help trying to make you feel better nor psychological help. You'd cancel every and all future meetings with Rung but your tablet is on the table. You don't have the strength in your body to get up to get it. Maybe roll over and slap for it blindly thought.

You couldn't do that to Rung. God, your not a monster. It had taken the poor guy so long to actually convince you to have sessions with him in the first place. You guys had also grown closer outside of his work. What would he say if you just up and vanished and refused to see him again. Why would you do that to him.it was still tempting though. To just leave behind everyone who knows you.

Your friends back on earth wouldn't mind. They could go on living life and not care. Everyone on this ship wouldn't blind an eye. Your life will pretty much be over in a blink of their eye anyway.

There's a knock at your hab door. You know they could ping you but they seem to pass over that option. Like they expect you to not have your tablet on you...or like you turned it off. Second thought it might actually be off. You don't feel like thinking that far back right now. You feel like garbage and your living in the moment. Your garbage moment.

There's an awkwardly long pause before the door slips open with a slight click and woosh.

You knew it. It's the captain and he's come to tell you to not ever show your face on the deck again and that they didn't even need your help in the first place and as soon as they find a planet suitable for you they are kicking you off! Its all happening too fast and your head hurts from the uncontrollable crying you've been doing and the planet doesn't even have to be suitable. Yous take anything right now.

The longing for home hits you hard suddenly. The smell of rain and the feel of the early morning sun through old windows. Crisp winter air or soft fresh sprouted grass. Either or you crave it right now. It's the only cure for how you feel. It's enough to force more sobs from you. Your so homesick it hurts. At least your brain hasn't caught on to your momentary self-hate distraction.

There's a shift on your slab. The 3/4th of it that dont have your pile of a bed on it. Your stop audibly crying because, well geez, your embarrassed, but you can't help the last few quakes that pass through you. You are the universe's vessel for misery and she'll use you as she sees fit.

"Have you eaten?"

You know who it is even before he speaks  
There's a distinct rumble to his vents. Very slight but a huge characteristic you've come to associate with him.

"I apologize for intruding." There he goes. You can always count on Megatron to not instantly bring up your delicate emotional state. If you're lucky he won't actually ask how you feel. 

He's pressing on because he knows your not going to acknowledge that. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Now that's a question. You had some nuts this morning. Like almonds but sweeter and they weren't actually almonds. You grunt an affirmative at him. Very flattering.

"Do you need water?" He shifts off the bed. Presumably to probably grab you water and something light to eat. 

You can't manage more than a sigh followed by a soft and raspy "Sure." Because the mention of water has your throat on fire. You feel like you've been eating sand and spitting back up fire. Who knew water was the only thing you wanted right now. Certainly not you.

It's hard to pull yourself up from being face first in your mound of pillows but you manage it. Bracing yourself on your elbows. You'll have to look over your shoulder to see him if the gray giant decides to sit on your bed again. Actually you might settle for looking at the wall while you talk to him. You'll save yourself from pain later. Lord knows you don't want anymore at this point.

He's gone a few seconds but your struggle to free yourself made it feel like at least an hour. To your surprise you see him kneel at the head of your bed so he can face you and be of the same height as you. You manage to dredge up a feeling of fondness because wow.he must think your really pathetic right now to stoop so low.

He hands you a glass, slightly to big for you and definitely to small for him, to you along with a plastic package. It has nutra-chips in it. Tastes like junk food but actually good for you. (But not as good for you as the other things he could have handed you. Comfort food for the win)

You want to thank him, invite him onto your bed to sit, or even apologize for being a wreck. What comes out instead make you want to reabsorb the words straight from the air. "You can go."

His optics will slightly with hurt and you snap your mouth closed so fast your teeth clack together. Your pretty sure he's going to leave. He's going to walk away and never come back and you're such a fool. You can't say things like that to people. That's why your so lonely right now. Messing everything u-

"Do you really wish for me to leave?" He hasn't left. Haven't even moved to stand.

"No," You breath it out like a prayer. " I'm sorry...can you stay with me?" Tears are welling up in your eyes again. They won't spill, your much too dehydrated for that, but they give your a weepy and glassy look.

"Of course. Would you like to talk about it?" You know he means it but 8n the face of his own problems yours seem so asinine.

He starts talking before you can get stuck in another thought loop. "If you would rather not i understand. We can watch a movie or I can read to you. I know you enjoy the later greatly."

You dip your water as you think. Rewind told you he had napped a few new human movies last week. You don't know what they are but he seemed excited about the new material. Megatron doesn't like human movies. Your satisfied he'd offer but you'd feel too bad forcing him to sit through. Just for you too.

The bag wrinkles the unwrinkles in your hand. "Can you read to me?" It's the safe option. He likes literature and you like to hear him talk. You just hope he's in the mood to talk.

"What did you have in mind," he says as he scans your shelf of books. "Something to lift your spirits perhaps?"

He says it as a joke, more or less. You know that but you know he also means it. Megatron would prefer you pick something that has a chance of making you feel better. Something uplifting and comforting. Something sweet and positive. None of those words really fit what your feeling. You have no desire to really climb out of this hole you've dug yourself. That would take effort you don't have but you could accept bittersweet.

You'd love to hear him rumble the poem to you but your not sure he'll bite. He usually humors you but you never know. "This will probably sound like a bad idea but ive always had a soft spot for Annabel Lee...by Poe." By the time you finish your already preparing for him to tell you to pick again but you don't have a back up.

He looked over your bookshelf and picks up the mini-sized data pad that has all your poems on it. You know it has your poems on it because of the electrical tape that says 'poems' slapped on the back. Seems he's going to follow your request. Life saver.

"I assume it will be on this one?" He sits back on your bed. You find the strength to turn around and look at him. You wouldn't miss how his face softens and his lips quirk up slightly. He's always liked to capture the attention of an audience. Even if it's just you. Maybe more when it's just you. You blush at the thought and rub on your tired eyes.

"Are you ready?" He resets his voxbox with a slight static noise. Your nodding enthusiastically before he finishes his sentence.

He quirks his mouth in another small smirk, something you've come to love, and he starts.

"It was many and many a year ago,   
In a kingdom by the sea,   
That a maiden there lived whom you may know   
By the name of Annabel Lee;   
And this maiden she lived with no other thought   
Than to love and be loved by me."


	4. Swerve Platonic Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is supposed to be very platonic.  
I hope i get that across though I couldn't help make Swerve a bit of a blushing mess.
> 
> You also get a wholesome interacring with Skids.

It was a slow night at Swerve's. The regulars came in but other than that it was quiet. Whirl was messing with someone farther in the bar and Skids was talking to a group that was well on their way to being overcharged. So you decided to bust out the paints. At first you kept it to the multi-media paper you pulled out of your bag but soon Skids had made his way back over to you and you were coloring where his nails would be if he were human.

You made them red to match his palms and ended with white tips. Kind of like a fremch tip but it was all flat. You blended in a little bit of darker shades and a nice highlight color before letting him wave his hands lightly to dry the paint. No one seemed to really pay attention to you when you were painting his fingers but now that Skids was flapping his hands in a mimicry of a bird; you guys had everyone's attention.

"Did our fleshy get something gross on your servo?" Whirl joked from a few tables away.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Skids shoots back good humored. He stops waving his fingers in the air and moves them to infront of him. Taking in the simple pop of color you had added to him.

"Looks good. Maybe I should have you do my touch ups." You weren't sure if that one was a joke or not but you smiled at him anyway.

"Thanks but I might have to pass on that. I'm better at small details and stuff. Plus I don't think I should really mess with your weird living-metal armor-grade paint or whatever."

He chuckled at that before leaving the bar when Swerve handed him a platter of drinks.

"Probably not but do you think that uh you could maybe give me some paint? Like i know i'm already painted but something neat? Its really cute and you do such nice art!"

"You don't have to flatter me so much Swerve but thank you. Are you sure you won't be too busy mixing drinks?"

"You don't have to do my hands?" 

You thought about it a moment before smiling. "Put me on your chest."

You can see the slight pink tint that has started to color his cheeks at your suggestion. He picks you up anyway and sets you on his chest. You move aeound on your knees. Taking up most of his vision. His mouth snaps shut and he looks away as best he can while you shimmy over to his shoulder. You sit down, turn around, then lay down with your legs bent behind you.

"Hand me my blue paints please."

He hands you several cans and your small bottle of water. You set them beside you with the hope Swerve won't bounce around or teeter and cover you both in paint. You start painting the area around his vent. Making sure to not actually get inside so he won't have to try to scrub it out later. 

He slowly walks all over the bar making drinks while you paint him.

You eventually finish up and have him set you back down with your paints.

"Looks good!" 

He heads to the engex containers and checks out your hand work. Looking at the clumsy sky line you had made him. A nice gradient of sky blue with clouds to a dark blue with stars. You had drawn several small constellations you remembered from Earth.

He looked awe struck by your art. The paint still tacky looking and wet as his hand hovered around. Ready to touch but definitely not going to touch. "I love it! It looks so nice thanks a ton! I'm going to keep it forever."

You laugh at how excited he was before turning to see several bota looking at you and at what you had created on Swerves shoulder.

You smiled and hoped you had enough paint.


	5. Rung and Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been avoiding Rung. He knows your shy but he wishes you would tell him what had you so upset.  
Guess he has to get to the bottom of it.

After they had picked you up It had taken you a bit but you made some tentative friends. Rung would like to count himself as one.

Rung wasn't really sure what you saw in him but he hopped it was how friendly he was and the fact he went out of his way to help you. He didn't do it to get something from you. He just wanted you to be comfortable.

But recently you had been skipping out on game night. You had other friends but your excuses had become flimsy. Like you can't bring yourself to just tell him no. You had trouble speaking up sometimes and ended up going to parties or watching movies you didn't actually like. But Rung had thought your friendship was past that point. You opened up to him. 

He needed to talk to you face to face so you couldn't ignore his questions.

Rung pinged Cyclonus. Casually asking if he had seen you.

Cyclonus got back almoat immediately.  
_'We are in the common room on the upper level of the ship. He seems distressed but also lost in thought. I suggest you might be better at handling this.' _

Seems he was talking to you sooner than expected.

\---

Rung walks into the common room you and Cyclonus are in. A lesser used one that was food for stargazing or private moments. He sees yoy hunch in on yourself and a blush appear on the parts of your skin he can see.

"Welcome Rung." Cyclonus stands from the bench he was perched on with you. "I'll be a call away." You tells you before leaving. Cyclonus has chosen to remove himself from the situation, Rung notes. It must be more of a personal problem than something regarding a crew member. That crew member possibly being Rung himself but he'd have to see himself.

"Would you mind me sitting with you?" He makes sure to modulate his voice so you know you can turn him down without upsetting him.

"Sure." Not the strongest positive you could give him but he takes it. Rung sits beside you but keeps his eyes out the window.

"What's been bothering you?" Its an innocent question but the way you shift around and avoid looking at him has him concerned.

He is content to wait.

You eventually start. "You're just too good. You know. So sweet and thoughtful." Your hands tug on the seams of your pants. "You're just so easy to be around…" A habit you had picked up recently while only talking to him.

You look like you have more to say but your face falls.

"Rung we can't...we-we have to stop being friends…" He's looking at you now. Seeing the wet shine to your eyes and the furious embarrassed blush coloring your cheeks. His spark feels like it could stop any second now.

"Why's that?" 

"You're too good. Too easy to be around." You pause to suck in a deep breath. "I...like you." You refuse eye contact but he knows you're focused on his body language. He'd love to prove he isn't taken off guard but he's very taken off guard.

"I like you too." He whispers back to you. Trying to relax but not doing a very good job of it.

"No, Rung," you look at him this time though he can tell it's difficult for you. "I like like you." 

_Oh._

Well.

A small smile spreads across his lips. "We could talk about it more at Swerve's. Say around 9 your time?"

You stare at him wide eyed. "You mean like a-a date? Like boyfriends?" Your voice almost breaks at the end.

He sets his hand on yours. "That's a little fast but I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @blubrow9637  
Rung x shy male reader.
> 
> Sorry if the gender isn't the main focus.  
Hope you like it!


	6. Drunk with Tailgate though Tailgate is not drunk enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration and some drinking with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. I've had this unfinished in mt files for months now.  
Some platonic or possible crush interactions.
> 
> Mostly here for a little laugh.   
Hope you enjoy.

It wasn't often you indulged, being sloshed while surrounded by gigantic metal dudes never sounded like a smart thing to do. Like, they usually tried to avoid stepping on you in the regular day to day. You being inebriated would just add more confusion to that whole song and dance. You stumbling around. Them stumbling around. That was a recipe for you getting stepped on. Best to avoid that.

Except you guys were celebrating. The anniversary of some event you weren't on board for. Apparently they all almost died and, in a very human display, most were getting drunk to celebrate that they didn't die so odd many years ago. 

You had asked about it and got several different answers. Either people didn't know what they were acknowledging, and just wanting to get drunk, or they had other horrid events and were not sure when they happened. Either way Swerve's was full. You had decided to also partake. Swerve apparently had been anticipating this and got you a few bottles of human alcohol.

Sadly no one got you juice or soda so you had been taking shots and who knew you'd get that drunk that fast off of just a couple shots. Tailgate, bless his metal heart, was carrying you around. You nudge him, probably harder than you meant to and he looked at you.

"Why is the world so hard?" You slurred at him.

He reset his optics and you felt like he was about to reply when someone a few tables away shouted a reply. "Because you have to fight for what you want!"

You heard Whirl pitch in. "You have to be harder!"

Someone laughed.

"Life is shit and makes you shit." Someone mumbled from behind you and Tailgate.

You whined loudly. "Noooo...I mean why is everything always metal?"

Swerve started laughing from the bar and almost spilled the drink he was making. "We're metal."

"I just want to cuddle something soft." You sighed and leaned against Tailgate. You stretched out to rest your arm on his helm. You eventually got the brain power to remember the original plan was to put your head on your arm which was on his head.

It wasn't comfortable but it worked. "I'll just cuddle 'Gate here."

He giggled, it sounded strained to you even in your drunken state." You sure about that? You could fall."

"Posi-tive, " You pause between both halfs of the word in a weird attempted to add more intensity to it. " Your my favorite anyway. Your soft in the heart." 

Someone laughs at you but Tailgate just sighs.


End file.
